Tensions at the Watch Tower
by ofasullo
Summary: Five years after we last saw the Titans, much has changed. Kid Flash left Jinx after being told he could not join the JL while dating an ex-con. Starfire has cheated on Nightwing with Speedy and Speedy joined the JL. Now both teams can hardly tolerate each other. They must negotiate at the WT before war breaks out between the two. How will the Flash react? Flinx angst with J x NW
1. Chapter 1

Prelude

In five years, a lot had changed. If someone had told Jinx that five years after joining the Titans that Wally would leave her to join the Justice League, Starfire would cheat on Nightwing with Speedy and that Jinx and Nightwing would be engaged, she would have had their head checked out. But it was all true.

When Barry had gotten sick, Wally had been pressured into taking his place as the Flash and joining the ranks of the Justice League. However, the Justice League refused to allow Wally to join as long as he was involved with Jinx, an ex-criminal. Wally had sworn to Jinx up and down that he would never leave her but one morning, he was gone. At the time, Jinx and Wally had been engaged with Jinx three months pregnant, but when Wally left, Jinx lost control of her powers and lost the baby.

Not that Jinx could remember losing her first child, all she could remember was reading Wally's farewell letter and pain. Dick was supportive of her in her time of need. He stayed with her in the hospital as Jinx recovered from the loss. They had gotten closer while she was dating Wally. Dick had started to trust Jinx, they had similar senses of humor and became fast friends.

But drama continued in the Titan Tower as Starfire was caught cheating with Speedy. In shame and sadness, Starfire fled to her home planet. Roy was forced to quit the Titans and was welcomed by the Justice League. Dick was a mess, as was Jinx. However, through time and with each other for support, they overcame their grief and together, found love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Sitting at the table on another chaotic morning at Titan's Tower, Jinx drank her coffee and observed. As usual, Beats Boy and Cyborg were fighting for the rights over the TV remote; Raven was demanding some peace and quiet while Nightwing blasted his music, trying to drown the rest of the Titans out. This chaos was music to Jinx's ears, this was the sound of her home and the sound of where she truly belonged.

Just then, the screen beeped with an incoming message to the Titans.

"Dude, but Extreme Monkey Trainers is just about to start…" whined Beast Boy.

"Who could it be?" wondered Cyborg.

"We'll just have to wait to find out," stated Nightwing.

Curious, the team all gathered around the screen to answer the call. A face in a black mask appeared on the screen.

"Dude! It's Batman!" spasmed Beast Boy.

"Batman," Nightwing acknowledged the man with a greeting and ignored the happy dance being performed by Beast Boy in his peripheral vision.

"Nightwing."

There was an awkward pause in which both parties stared at each other, sizing each other up. Jinx, not particularly fond of Batman, (he was one of the people who refused to grant Wally a membership without dumping Jinx) broke the silence.

"What do you want?"

Clearing his throat, Batman continued, "The tension between our two teams has become too great. If something is not done, we will be fighting ourselves instead the _criminals_," he stared down at Jinx as he emphasized his last word.

Nightwing, being not happy of his fiancé being called a criminal answered curtly, "Stay out of Titan's cities and there won't be any fighting."

"You have Honorary Titans all over the world; it's becoming a problem, figuring out whose protecting where."

"You do have a point," a former Boy Wonder conceded, "What do you suggest?"

"A conference, here at the Watch Tower, we can negotiate terms and learn to co-exist," the Dark Knight suggested.

Nightwing looked to Jinx, his fiancé and right hand on the team. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I'm not happy about it but perhaps it's best that we do. However, we should meet on neutral territory. Not on that God awful tower of theirs."

"Why not?" Gotham's saviour seemed to loom over the group.

"Because I wouldn't want to risk it being a trap and being arrested," Jinx stood her ground against the scowl on Batman's face.

"We promise. We won't arrest you."

"You understand that if this promise is broken, it's a cause for automatic war between our two teams. No negotiations, no meetings, no mercy." Robin announced.

"No mercy? Like we would need it," sneered the Batman.

"Is that a challenge?" snarled Nightwing.

"ENOUGH!" Raven yelled, "We will be there, all the Titans and all of the Justice League. The last thing any of us want is war."

"Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"We'll meet in three weeks' time. Batman out."

The screen went blank and the team all let out the breath they were holding.

"Does anyone feel like this is a good idea?" asked Cyborg.

He was met with silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Nightwing and Jinx had spent the next weeks in constant communication with all of the Titans. The endless stream of questions and concerns kept them on their toes. However much they were not looking forward to this visit, they did want to be the ones to start an inter-hero war.

At the same time, the Watch Tower was in chaos. Shayera was in disbelief, watching as Batman nervously paced and muttered to himself. Ever since his call to the Titan's, the League had been divided on their stance; some wanted the Titan's to become a division of the Justice League but others, like Batman and Flash absolutely refused. When it came to the politics of being a hero, she was clueless.

A popular magazine had recently released a story about the engagement between Richard Grayson and Jezebel Hexe. Apparently, the couple had been hiding it from the public for a couple of months and an insider had accidentally leaked it to the press. The pictures of the couple were everywhere. A broad shouldered young man, with dark hair and bright green eyes, holding onto a beautiful woman, with wavy blond hair and a cat-like smile, looking up at the man she had chosen to spend the rest of her life with. All the photos were candid, the couple always running away from the herds of photographers that followed them like bees to honey. To Shayera, it had been meaningless news, but for a while the Flash could not look anyone in the eye and avoided her especially like the plague.

While walking to the gym at the Watch Tower, she had overheard a fight between Batman and Flash.

"I can't stand the idea," Wally had cried with the magazine in his hands.

"They are both free to do as they like," stated Batman.

"No!" yelled Flash, flinging the magazine to the ground, "This is because you!"

"I only told you the rules of the League, you chose to obey them."

"What rules?! All Jinx was guilty of was some petty crimes. Shayera betrayed the whole planet and she is still a major hero in this League," the Flash had started to shake with suppressed sobs, "She was mine… My life, my future wife… and it's Dick's now!"

"I didn't do anything to you, Wally," Batman tried to console (which never seemed quite consoling), "I'm not happy about this either, the boy I raised, attached to a criminal…"

"Stop! You don't understand," the Flash started to walk away.

"Flash! Will you be ok?"

"Course Bats," Flash said as he had turned around and let out a bitter laugh, "No one takes this Flash seriously anyways."

That was the last Shayera had heard about the magazine but when Wally had started to warm back up to her, she could not forget that for some reason he resented her still being a part of the team. When she looked into his smiling face, there was always a glimmer of sadness and angry in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Wally still could not believe that the Titans were coming to the Watch Tower. Having to see Jinx after all these years was one thing, but to see her and Dick together would kill him. He remembered when the night he came back for her.

*Flashback*

It had been almost two years after… after he had made his choice. Shayera had rejoined the Justice League and Wally felt hope, now he could be with Jezebel. If Shayera could be accepted back into the League after all that had happened; no one would care about Jezebel and him.

With a little of help from the Watch Tower's surveillance and databases, he had found Jinx's address and ran to speak to her. To tell her that he was sorry and that now they could finally be together. For two years, Wally had actively tried ignoring the Titans and their lives. He tried so hard not to think of Jinx and torture himself, but he could never forget her. He used to have so much confidence with women, but now no women seemed enough to engage him.

He arrived at her apartment in the early morning. He vibrated through the door, looking around the apartment for Jinx. It was large. He was surprised she could afford such a big place. While looking around he had smelt coffee being brewed, surprised since Jinx liked to sleep in but not questioning it, he raced to the kitchen, expecting to find Jinx there, sitting at the table, waiting for him with a smile on her face.

What he didn't expect to see was a male making coffee in just pyjama bottoms. The man's back was facing Wally. Before Wally could stop himself, the words "Who are you?" had fallen out of his dumbfounded mouth. The man turned to reveal the face of his once best friend Richard Grayson. His face a mask of surprise and disgust, Dick growled and managed to ask, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I want Jinx back. What are you doing here?"

"You little son of a bitch! You think you can just speed into her life, after you just dropped her and left and it'll all go back to normal. She's not yours anymore Wally." Dick lunged forward to attack Wally.

Dick's attack was dodged, but his words hit Wally in the chest. Wally grabbed Dick and smashed him against the wall. "Stay away from her! You were supposed to be my friend! How could you!?"

"How could I? How could you? Lying to her about the Justice League, just getting up and leaving her while she was pregnant with your child! For what?!"

Neither of the men had realized that Jinx was now up.

"Let him go!"

Wally let go of Dick and walked slowly toward Jezebel, "Jinx," he whispered.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!

"Jinx…"

Jezebel's hand started to glow with her pink power. "LEAVE!"

Wally took one last look at his love and speed away from her for the last time.

That was until now.


End file.
